Mariko Yotsuki
CONSTRUCTION Mariko Yotsuki (Yotsuki Mariko) is one of the main OC characters in the Naruto fanfiction Sasuke's Kids and is a Konohagakure Genin of the next generation. She is a disowned member of Kumogakure's Yotsuki Clan. Background Jun and Takeshi were orginally from Kumogakure and never discussed their reasons for leaving with their daughter, though they always promised they would when she was older. Personality Sasuke once accurately summed up Mariko's personality as "soft and self-conscious" under "a very thin veneer of steel plated untouchable attitude". Appearance Mariko is tall and muscled, lithely so, with a pointed sharp face, long white hair normaly worn in a braid, golden eyes, and dark brown skin. Mariko favors yellow and white for her clothing. Abilities Kenjutsu Nintaijutsu Kekkei Genkai Mariko is the first in her family to have their Kekkei Genkai in several generations. At first she is quite unskilled with it, but slowly learns how to use it with Sasuke's help and her own experimentation. As she develops, without the help of a Clan member to teach her the traditional jutsu, she creates her own style with the Tetsuryu, incorporating her lightning release into her techniques. When she is using the Iron Dragon Scales she won't experience electric shock or much pain of any kind so she charges her metal body with lightning and releases it garnering her the nickname "Lightning Rod" from Fumihiko. She also soon discovers that she can make iron with the Tetsuryu and mold her body's shape when its in use. One example of her taking advantage of this is her Iron Release: Iron Sword. The molding takes a lot of chakra so she rarely uses it. As time passes her mastery of her Kekkei Genkai grows. She even surprises her family still left in Kumogakure and she, with Fumihiko's help, is able to defeat her cousins, Raiden and Nishiko, during the Chunin Exams despite both of them having long mastered the Clan techniques associated with their Kekkei Genkai. Second Stage Mariko, quite be accident, discovers the way to access the second stage of the Tetsuryu, allowing her to use Steel Release. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Post-Series (Made-up arcs. Exclusive to Fanfiction) Introduction Arc TBA. Land of Rice Fields Arc TBA. Takes place in the Land of Rice Fields. Sasuke's Training Arc TBA. Movies Sasuke's Kids: The Movie Team Sasuke is investigating a disturbance at the Fire-Sound border. Trivia *Mariko means "child of true reason". Yotsuki means "night moon". *Mariko's hobbies are gardening, cooking, knitting, and macramé. *Mariko doesn't particularly want to fight anyone. *Mariko keeps an extensive garden and is quite famous, quietly so, among vegetable vendors and restuarants who fight a silent war about who gets to sell them since they're an excellent quality. *Mariko helps at the Shiranui General Store with Genma's mother when she has time. *Mariko's favorite food is Jingisukan. Mariko's least favorite is chocolate. *Mariko's favorite phrase is "A man must put grain in the ground before he can cut the harvest.". *At the Academy Mariko had the highest grades in ninjutsu and taijutsu, but her low grades in assertiveness and genjutsu brought down her average to third place. She was one of the higher scores in cooperation, working effectively during team scenarios despite her unpopularity. The only exception to this was when she was placed in a group with Fumihiko or when children refused to work with her. *Mariko is the first of her team, including Sasuke, to become involved in a romantic relationship and has the most normal one. Reference Narutopedia and Wikipedia used often. The fanfiction she appears in Sasuke's Kids is also used.Chibi Maker used to create image of Mariko. All credit goes to its creator. Quotes *(To Fumihiko) "I don't think I hate you anymore." *(To Fumihiko) "Friends?" *(To Raiden) "I am a shinobi of Konohagakure!" *(To Sasuke, in SK Movie) "You're the one who taught us to never leave a comrade behind! Even if you don't believe that, I'll hold true to my sensei's teachings!" Creation and Conception Mariko was the only character that appeared almost fully formed when she was thought up. I suppose I was at least partially inspired by Hinata, one of my favorite female characters, and Sweden, from Hetalia: Axis Powers. Mariko's main purpose is a foil for Fumihiko when I actually think about it. His loud and she's quiet. He's popular among his peers, while she didn't fit in. He's really a bully and she's a, well a fluffy kitten at heart. I suppose Mariko exists because of Fumihiko. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:NextGen Category:Konohagakure